la tranferensia ala nueva escuela
by himeko kuga
Summary: imagines una nagisa mas traviesa y extrovertida al igual q hikari , una shizuma mas descarada y amane mas introvertida soy mala resumiendo pero le aseguro q le dara risa XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nagisa aoi seré transferida a la escuela St. Miato o eso es lo que dijo mi madre se preguntaron porque no estoy feliz es muy simple mi mama me esta obligando por parte de un castigo les cuento un poco porque a mí me gusta chicas de entonces me castigo por el simple hecho q una chica casi beso el comisura de los labios pero fue accidente ella casi se cae entonces como soy la persona tan afortunada de una maldita casualidad me fue traer para q compremos ropa nueva.

Volviendo a la realidad no puede negarme por q no lo hice simple no quiero q mi mama se vuelva súper saiyan.

Aquí estoy en mi cama hablando en whassap con mi amiga de alma hikari:

Whassap

 _ **Pelirroja sexi:**_ _ayúdame pinche perra mi mama me transferida a otra escuela q voy hacer si mi sensual rubia no natural_

 _ **Rubia natural:**_ _esta bueno por pendeja te dije q no ayudaras pero como te crees súper girsl_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi:**_ _u y así te portas conmigo tu mejor amiga del mundo_

 _ **Rubia natural:**_ _eso es chantaje emociona no se vale_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi**_ _bueno entonces hikari te acuerda de USB q me prestaste_

 _ **Rubia natural: si**_ _PORQUE LA PREGUNTA?_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi:**_ _ejeje es que me pregunto que pasara si se borra todas las cosas que tienes_

 _ **Rubia natural: N**_ _oooooooooooooooo eso no por favor hare lo que sea sabes q tengo todo mi Yuri y mis juegos sora hanibara_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi: jajajja**_ _no lo hare entonces me ayudaras_

 _ **Rubia natural: te odio**_ _siempre me obligas pinche pelirrojo diosa del yaoi_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi: sé que amas perra ya**_ _enserio no me llames así q odio cuando mencionas yaoi_

 _ **Rubia natural: NO**_ _es mi culpa q quedaras traumada con el anime boku no pico X_ _ **D**_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi:**_ _PERO fue por tu culpa cambiando la conversación el plan este ven mañana a mi casa convence a mi mama_

 _ **Rubia natural: eso es**_ _muy fácil está bien iré mañana como alas 11:30_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi: nos**_ _vemos mañana entonces te mami (así le digo de cariño amiga)_

 _ **Rubia natural: pues BABY**_ _buenas noches sueña q te viola chikane himiniya_ _ **XD**_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi: oki**_ _ati q te viole mai sora hanibara_

 _ **Rubia natural: ya**_ _lo quisiera amiga_

 _ **Pelirroja sexi: oki byE**_

 _ **Mañana siguiente**_

Estoy en mi cuarto esperando amiga mientras espero miro kannasuki no miko lo amo ese anime así soy muy otaku amo mucho el Yuri y odio a morir de yaoi.

Cuando por fin mi amiguita llego a mi casa mi mama está en la sala está leyendo el periódico llame su atención

 _ **MAMA: q quieres hija mía**_

 _ **Nagisa: mama hikari quiere hablar contigo**_

 _ **Hikari: mama de nagisa por favor no cambie de escuela nagisa por favor**_

 _ **MAMA: hay hija te conozco sabia q usarías la lindura kawaii hikari para lograr tu cometido pero hija tendrá q subirles los niveles kawaii hikari**_

 _ **Nagisa: pero le subí su nivel kawaii en estos días**_

 _ **MAMA: no parece pero como hikari sabia q ayudarías a mi hija hable atu padres q fueras mis colegio q nagisa**_

 _ **Nagisa y hikari: QUEEEEEEEEE?**_

 _ **MAMA: JAJAJA ya está decido nagisa y hikari**_

Mierda creo q lo empeore la cara que me da hikari no ayuda mucho espero q no pase nada mala en esa nueva escuela por q siempre tengo mala suerte


	2. Chapter 2

Pov nagisa

 _Voy en auto de mama me siento muy incómoda por q será mi mama va cantando como loca en todo el camino lo peor es q va cantando una canción de paquita la del barrio especificando la canción rata de dos patas déjenme decir q mi mama canta horrible creo q si va un karaoke en cualquier lugar la sacarían a la calle y hay otra razón porq estoy más incómoda la pinche hikari no habla sigue enojada conmigo_

 _Tengo varias opciones_

 _Decirle ami mama q canta como ardilla a medio morir pensándolo bien esa no es una opción .2 dos ser un doble de riesgo y tirarme del auto en movimiento lo estoy considerando, 3 disculparme con hikari y regalar mi cosplay de misa de death note, bueno eso nunca pasara por q me costó mucho dinero y mucha lagrimas falsa para converse ami mama_

 _Si estoy pendeja si traje mis confiables audífonos cuando está a punto de ponérmelos ya habíamos llegado a la una escuela porq kamisama me haces esto si soy buena niña q adora Yuri y odia mucho yaoi estaba a punto de llorar mi mama prácticamente me saco auto se fue rápido del lugar cuando voltie estaba de frente a la escuela nueva yo viendo la escuela nueva al fijarme era muy grandes seguí viendo cuando sentí un golpe en mi hermosa cabeza_

 _ **Hikari: baka está asustando a las chicas q pasan a lado de ti**_

 _ **Nagisa: mentira esa ridículas me tiene envidia**_

 _ **Hikari: jajajja buena broma ni la señora tamalera del barrio te tiene envidia**_

 _ **Nagisa: ves hasta ti tiene envidia de mi sexi figura**_

 _ **Hikari: hay amiga de Yuri tu está bien fea esa palabra te queda muy corta con lo espantosa q eres**_

 _ **Auch es me dolió me dio en todo el alma y kokoro entonces soy fea entonces me fui detrás de un árbol y me hice bolita en el suelo poco me importa q la gente me mire yo delirando quedare sola con mucho series de anime y poco de perros porq odios alos gatos además eso paso de moda prefiero morir con mis perros y para rematar giro como loca tiro de mi cabello para quedar calva siendo un ki de hikari levanto la cabeza y está aquí**_

 _ **Hikari: ya payasa te gusta hacer el ridículo en la calles, especialmente en colegio**_

 _ **Nagisa: nooooo hikari heriste mis sentimientos**_

 _ **Hikari: ajaja es q tienes sentimientos?**_

 _ **Nagisa: no me muevo si no te disculpas conmigo**_

 _ **Hikari: porq lo harías si tú involúcrate en esto problema**_

 _ **Nagisa: estamos a mano**_

 _ **Hikari: oki**_

 _ **Nagisa: por cierto como se llama este lugar**_

 _ **Hikari: se llama**_ **dormitorios: St. Miator's Girls' Academy, St. Spica's Girls' Institute y St. Lulim's Girls' Schoo** l

 _ **Nagisa: como sabes tanto**_

 _ **Hikari: lo dijo tu madre ayer**_

 _ **Nagisa cuanto pasó eso?**_

 _ **Hikari: paso cuando estabas babeando por Girls generation**_

 _ **Nagisa eso es muy falso además**_ **Taeyeon** **es la mejor**

 _ **Hikari: eso es más falso q Yuri aoi Hana es mejor**_ **Kwon Yuri,**

 _ **Nagisa: ya pues la dos muy buenas cantantes**_

 _ **Nagisa: y donde tenemos q ir**_

 _ **Hikari: yo iré a,**_ **St. Spica's tu iras ala derecha doblas en esa puerta despues entraras a: St. Miator's me entendiste nagisa**

 _ **Nagisa: claro q si crees q soy muy tonta para perderme**_

 _ **Hikari: SIIII LO ERES BAKA**_

 _ **Nagisa: no vemos luego hikari llegaremos tarde**_

 _Me despedí de hikari yo seguí la instrucciones q me dio y hikari pero termine perdida entre en un especie de bosque no me pregunte como paso solo estoy aquí seguí caminado encontré un árbol lo mire un poco me subí al el deje mi bolso el suelo de pronto escuche un ruido al buscar ruido vie a una chica q era muy alta tenia pelo plateado lo seguí observando no me percate q no está bien sujeta y me caí al suelo me dolí mucho me duele mis pompis ella me observo me tendió la mano yo la tome_

 _Al tomarla ella me empujo un poco a su cuerpo nos quedamos viendo hasta q ella se acercaba yo esta hipnotizada pero me percate q ella tenía una araña en el cabeza me desmaye al despertar e encontré en cama supuse q esta enfermería la puerta se abrió entro una chica de cabello azul al verla bien es tamao mi amiga te infancia_

 _Tamao: Tanto tiempo nagisa q me cuentas_

 _Nagisa: q soy una súper modelo_

 _Pinche tamao se rio de mí en mi cara tiene suerte q estoy de humor me levante de la cama está a punto de abrir la puerta pero tamao me tomo de la mano y comenzó a desvestir bueno ella dijo q era la medidas de mi uniforme así como no me manoseó la condenada_

 _Íbamos caminando por los pasillos ella me explico un poco sobre miator dijo q nos dijimos al comedor donde se reúne las tres escuelas para comer o algo así me explico q había un especie representante de las tres escuela se le llama_ _Etoile_

 _Llegamos mire a la distancia hikari q conversaba con chica pelo negro o café me dijo tamao q tenia q saludar Etoile me hice paso entre la gentes y estudiantes salude ala q pensé era la Etoile pero me equivoque sentí una cara familiar era la misma chica q encontré ase poco me tomo de la cintura yo me solté prácticamente le grite q la otra chica era, mejor q ella entro otra chica dijo q ella era Etoile omg tierra trágame se dio cuenta Etoile me quiño ojos hoy es mi primer día ya pase vergüenza como vida_ **Miator** _._


End file.
